1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device configured to minimize short circuit of power lines by minimizing overlap between the power lines.
2. Related Art
With the development of information society, demand for display devices for displaying images has increased and various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), etc. are currently used.
Among flat panel displays, an OLED display device is thin, has a wide viewing angle and high response speed and can be driven at low voltage. OLED display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form. The display panel receives scan signals from a scan drive circuit for driving the pixels and receives data voltages from a data drive circuit. In addition, the display panel is provided with a plurality of source voltages from a power source to drive the pixels.
Recently, the number of source voltages supplied to the pixels of the display panel has increased for improvement of image quality. Due to this, the number of overlaps of power lines for supplying source voltages to the pixels in the display panel is increased, and thus the possibility of short circuit of power lines is increased. Furthermore, when power lines are short-circuited, the display device as well as a portion including the short-circuited power lines may be burnt.